What's Yuri?
by Blackfang64
Summary: Hey Natsuki, want to do Yuri with me?" the small chestnut haired girl waved her arm about at the blunette smiling happily. “Um, Shizuru, what’s Yuri?” Chibi ShizNat oneshot


**Author: The next chapter of 'Oneechan' is just about finished, just waiting for it to be beta'd. In the mean time, enjoy this little Chibi ShizNat! **

**Ages: **

**Shizuru: 7**

**Natsuki: 6**

"Hey Natsuki, want to do Yuri with me?" the small chestnut haired girl waved her arm about at the blunette smiling happily. Natsuki stared awkwardly at Shizuru before tilting her head to the side.

"Um, Shizuru, what's Yuri?"

"Hm, I'm not sure myself" Natsuki's jaw dropped at the sight of Shizuru pondering innocently.

"How can you say something if you don't know what it is!" Natsuki went berserk at the chestnut girl who could only smile at Natsuki's reaction.

"Well, my sister Aoi says she does it and she says it's fun" spreading her arms out in a star like manner, Shizuru watched the sweat drop on Natsuki's head grow in size.

"I think we need help" both pairs of eyes looked towards the cobalt haired woman sitting elegantly at the table eating a sandwich of sorts. "Hey mum?" approaching the older blunette woman, Natsuki lifted her emeralds eyes to her giving her a puppy dog like expression.

"Yes Natsuki?"

"What's Yuri?" at almost the woman turned a bright red at hearing sending her hair flying at her sides earning a soft giggle from Shizuru.

"Oh, well... you see... it's... uhh...." Saeko's hands began to play around with Natsuki's eyes trailing her every movement. "...Uh... how about we go get some ice cream!"

"Yay!" Natsuki and Shizuru cheered in unison allowing Saeko to sigh in relief.

"Mmrmm, what's all that noise?" three pairs of eyes turned to the source of the voice watching as the figure emerge from the hallway. The woman leaned herself against the wall taking no notice of her short flamed hair sticking up at the sides. Her lime eyes stared weakly across the room still recovering from the sleep as she let out a yawn.

"Oh hi Auntie Nao, why are you here?" Natsuki looked over at the flamenette noticing the dressing gown she was wearing before turning her eyes back to her mother looking for an answer. Saeko turned another shade of red, her mouth miming for the flamenette to go back to her room.

"Oh, I was on my way back kiddo when I thought I would give your mother a little visit" Nao set her eyes at Saeko giving the blunette a sly wink sending Saeko blushing furiously. "If you'll excuse me I have shower to get too" the three pais of eyes watched the flame haired girl descend towards the bathroom before two pairs of eyes drew back towards Saeko.

"Um, want sprinkles on your ice cream?" once again the two's eyes lit up like light bulbs in joy.

"Yay, come on Shizuru!" grabbing hold of the chestnut haired girl's hand, Natsuki lead her down the hallway towards her room. Shizuru watched as Natsuki searched across the room childishly earning a smile along her lips. Her eyes trailed off towards the computer that had been left on earlier when Natsuki showed her a new game.

"Hey Natsuki?" Shizuru turned to the blunette who looked at her with a sock on top of her head. "Want to look up Yuri?" Shizuru's eyes shifted to the computer in which Natsuki understood her fully

Sitting herself down on the chair Natsuki began to fiddle around with the keyboard. "Hm, let's see, Y-u-r-i. Click images" clicking the search button, the two pairs of eyes waited in hesitation of what would show up.

_Later in the car... _

"Are you two okay?" Saeko looked at the mirror reflecting an image of Natsuki lying on Shizuru's lap looking as pale as a cloud and Shizuru gently stroking the blunette's head.

"Y-y-yuri..." Natsuki shivered at the thought.

"There, there, everything is alright" Shizuru assured the girl smiling warmly at her. "What Natsuki like to try Shoujo ai?"

"W-what's Shoujo ai?"

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: What the F- **

**Shizuru: Firetruck! **

**Natsuki: What was Nao doing in the fic? **

**Saeko: Oh, well you see (shakes nervously) **

**Nao: Face it Kuga, if I can't have the Kuga, I can have her mother instead (wraps an arm around Saeko) **

**Natsuki: (grabs the author) This is your fault, fix it! **

**Author: I-I can't **

**Shizuru: Natsuki doesn't like the idea of having to mothers? **

**Natsuki: not when one is fourteen and dating my mum! **

**Nao: What's the matter Natsuki, don't like me sleeping with your... where's your mum? (looks around to notice Shizuru is gone) **

**Natsuki and Nao: (Both turn to the bedroom) **

**Saeko: Oh Shizuru! **

**Natsuki: Mum! **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Hope I don't get any flames about the Omake, I'm just trying to make it humorous. Hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to leave a review, I'm open to what you have to say!**


End file.
